Grey
by animatexreality
Summary: To Sasuke there was only good and evil, black and white. He never thought that there could be an inbetween.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, I am a new author here at and untill I get the hang of things pleaseput upwith me... Also this is my first fanfiction on ANYTHING.

Disclaimer time: I do not in any shape or form own any of the character, at all. seeing to how this makes me sad, lets just jump into the story, alrighty?

a/n: _thoughts_

"dialog"

story

To Sasuke there was only black or white, good or evil.

"Louder." Came the husky voice of his brother in his dreams, It really is funny how he always gave in to his brothers desires, even before he know what they meant. A childish voice complied with a loud moan and a squeal of delight. The movements of his brother back then always made him feel things that a boy shouldn't feel for another boy, let alone one's own brother. The sweat on their bodies made it easier to touch and feel each other in the erotic ways that became accustomed between the two. Hands slid to forbidden places and mouths left the ugliest of marks meaning ownership. Back then He didn't understand what was being done to him, but he now does. It's disgusting to think about. "Aniki," came a childish voice out of the quiet. "I love you." He never gets any sleep now; He's always plagued with these dreams, no memories of the times that his brother had molested him. "Sasuke, you always make me feel... Human. You are my everything."

After that statement I wake with a jump. I was a damned fool to believe my brothers lies back then, I am a damned fool to keep having these dreams. Why couldn't my brother have been more like a brother? It wasn't supposed to be like it was, or end like it did. After my family was ruthlessly killed by the one I cherished more than my own life and then was told to hate him, to kill him. It crushed me. I hate him and I want to kill him, I am the avenger for all wrongs he committed.

My brother is the reason that I left konoha, and all the others. I needed to get stronger, and I definitely wasn't in that village. Even though they meant well my sensei and the rest of my team, team seven, were just holding my potential back. Not that I even asked for their ineffective help anyway. Where was everyone after the massacre happened? They were with there own families, not paying any mind that a child in the village had lost his!

I lie in the bed a bit longer, and then I sit up and crawl over to the edge and stand up stretching. It is really cold in "my" one roomed shack, so I decide to go over to the fire place and start a fire. After a few quick hand signs and a breath of fire the wood is crackling and warming the room. "That's better," I say to myself as I sit on the edge of the bed to eat cold leftovers of last night's meal, fish. I cringe in degust as I take a bite of the fish to find out that it tasted as bad as I thought it would, if not worse.

I stand up, put out the fire, and gather my weapons so that I can move to the next spot to search for my brother. Once I have all my possessions I set out. The day out seems like a good one, the sky is only partly cloudy and the wind is warm. I look up in to the leaves of the tree that I stop under and enjoy the nice weather. _It seems like it has been an eternity since the weather has been pleasant, it has been either: raining, cold, or even snowing at times. _I open my eyes and continue on my search, I don't have time to stop and enjoy the weather.

The day started out well but the clouds gathered together quickly, and it started raining about mid-after noon. The rain was so horrid that I am forced to stop and make camp... In the coldest and darkest of the places I could choose. A cave. I had the hardest time finding wood that would be able to be lit, so I was out in the rain for a while and was dripping wet by the time I returned to the cave. I used the same hand signs from earlier this morning and soon had a fire lit. Though I do really think that I would be of much use, the walls of the cave reach towering heights, and are made of cold stone.

Surrounded in the bubble of protective light I set up my sleeping bag and crawl in it. Though it is mid-day I soon find myself drifting off to sleep. I am soon surrounded in not only the light of the fire, but a dream as well. Yet another dream of my accursed brother, and my 'love" for him. The only difference is that I am not a child, but I am in my teens. I am the age that I currently am. The atmosphere of the dream is one of happiness, but my dream-self is crying, and bleeding. My eyes are blank like death, but I am animated. I am like a porcelain doll.

"Fuck!"

I then shoot into a sitting position, fully awake. While I was sleeping the fire went out and the sky had darkened, so I was searching the dark for... something. I decided start the fire again just to make sure that there isn't anything, or anyone, is there. It takes a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the new amount of light. When I finally could see I got a surprise that hadn't been expected.

"Itachi..." I say in the most disgusted voice I can master.

"Brother, Tsk...Tsk...Tsk... I can't believe that you still aren't strong enough."

I then stand up and jump at my brother, just to be swatted back on to the dirt. I stood up again just to return to the spot I was not even a minute ago. _I can't believe I am really this weak, I can't even stand up!_

"Itachi you are so evil, how could you just kill all of those people, they were our family!" I yell from my position on the ground "I was so innocent and manipulative, and you took advantage of that!" I suddenly feel a warm wetness run down one cheek, then another. _Great, I'm crying. Another showing of weakens._

"So, little brother, you think that you are so innocent? You think that because you haven't done things like I have, don't you? You are wrong little brother, wrong. You are a shinobi, you kill and you live for yourself. You are still so naive, not everything is black and white."

Before I can even fully digest all that was said to me my brother was next to me, touching me like he used to. I try to make him stop, but that only makes things worse. I look up into the eyes of the brother I once loved in a way that I didn't understand. _I hate this man standing before me, my brother, but I can't help but feel a love there, a love that has always been there. I hate that feeling of love as well._

"Try to stop me brother, just try. The colder your touch, the more it turns me on. The more tears you cry, the faster beats my heart. You can try to stop what you know you want to, and make me want you all the more. I might end up having to take you, beautiful little brother, in ways that I have never managed with you. If you don't give in, well who knows, I may just have to take what I have wanted all these years." Says my brother in THAT husky tone he used back then, I can tell that he is aroused. I could tell because of the way he was breathing.

Suddenly Itachi reached over in pulled me against him, forcing his lips on mine painfully. I yelp in pain. _If I hate him, then why do I always react this way when he touches me!_ Blood runs down my chin in one thick line. I start to reach up and wipe it away, but my brother grabs my hand and forces it back to my side. He holds me down as he leans forward to lick up the blood on my chin, and suck on my lower lip to claim any blood coming from the wound. _God, my brother is such a masochist sometimes... WAIT! Why am I thinking such things! I hate my brother!_

"Little brother... Sasuke... You deny yourself so." Itachi says eyes half lidded, lustful. "Your eyes betray your words. I can look at you and see that you want me to push you back onto the dirt, strip every last bit of clothing you have on, and fuck you sense-less. But you still say that you are going to avenge our family and kill me, do you always do as you are told?"

_Pain_. Everything starts to fade, then goes black. _Itachi knocked me out. _No other thoughts enter my head, seeing as I am out cold.

"Sasuke, I am not going to make love to you on the floor of this dirty cave. You may consider my love as wrong, and you will consider it rape." Itachi states as he picks up his so called lover and carries him out of the darkness of the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

_Where am I? _ I don't open my eyes because I fear what I may find. It is cold, but not very, and my hands my legs are tightly bound. Most likely so that I wouldn't be able to leave when I awoke. I slowly decide that I should open my eyes, no matter how much I might regret it, so that I may try to figure out where I am and if I can escape. When I open my eyes I find that I am sitting on my knees on the floor, and that I am tied to a bed post. I look down to find that I am shirtless and only in my boxers.

_This can't be good, for two reasons: I am barely dressed, and I know that my captor is Itachi. This is bad, very, very bad._

I slowly look around the room. I see that the sliding doors are open to a garden that has a large pond; I also see that there are many other rooms around the garden. As I focus my attention back to the room that surrounds me I see that the decorations are extravagant and that there are the menus that are typical of most inns. _This must be an inn of some sort, an expensive one at that. _

"Sasuke, my dear brother, please don't tell me that you didn't sense me. I have been sitting here for hours waiting for you to awaken. I really am bored now; I thought it would be fun to watch you sleep. Well, it was for a while, but then I noticed that it is much more _entertaining_ to watch you squirm and to hear you scream."

"Itachi you are evil. Only an evil person could get off to someone's pain, torment, and screams! You torment me like my shadow." I say with the most anger that I can master, yet Itachi is unaffected. He is like the stone statue that you would see in a cemetery somewhere, cold and forever unchanging.

"Little brother, you have yet to understand that I am not the worst person or thing out there. I am positive that you have caught on that Orochimaru will only force your out your soul then use your body for his own purposes." Itachi says as he pokes my forehead. "There are shades of grey Sasuke, shades, and you must remember that."

The next thing I know Itachi has his arms around me I we are kissing. I squirm and try to run, just how he wants it., My ankles start to bleed as well as my wrists. The rope cut deeply into my skin when I foolishly tried to run. Blood, so much blood. The sticky substance was running over my knees and pooling around my feet.

"Oh-god, I'm dieing! Look at all the blood nii-san, look at it! I'm going to bleed to death and die!"

I was now starting to freak out. My vision blurs, and two lines of wetness stream down my face. _Great now I'm starting to cry, I must look so much like a child._ Itachi must think that I am so weak too freak out over blood like I am. I even called him nii-san; I haven't called him that in years, since before the massacre.

Itachi walks over to me and crouches down and starts to untie me. _Maybe I can attack him or escape and gather my strength, and I won't be at his mercy._ Itachi looks me in the eye and gives me a look that says 'don't even try anything'. He always seems to know what I am thinking and he can always predict my next move.

Once I am untied I can finally stretch my legs out, but I can also see my wounds. There are large rope sized and shaped wounds circling my wrists and ankles. They must look a lot worse than they really are, because of all the blood. Itachi stands up and takes a shirt from a bag that I hadn't seen before and he tells me to tear it into four pieces and wrap them around each of the wounds, and hold the ones on my wrists tightly.

"I'm going to go get some water to clean your wounds, you try to go anywhere and I will know. There are three other Akatsuki members staying in this inn, and they know that you are to stay in this room."

_It's not like I could get very far, I've already lost too much blood even stand, let alone run._

I stare outside and wait for Itachi to return, hoping not to die. The world is spinning, I can't see straight, and my vision keeps flashing on and off. I lay back on the floor and try to keep myself awake. I heard from someone that if you think you are dieing don't fall asleep and don't go towards the light, look away from it unless you want to die. Slowly it gets harder to open my eyes each time I blink, and I can't even feel my limbs anymore. I close my eyes and I don't even have the energy to open them.

"Kid, hey kid! Wake up, open your eyes! Itachi would kill me if I let you die."

I slowly open my eyes to see a blurry blue image at first. Then slowly it forms the face of an odd blue skinned, shark looking, man. _Who is this, what are they doing waking me up, and how do they know Itachi?_ As everything clears up I look around the room, trying to get my surroundings. _I'm in the inn as Itachi's hostage. This must mean that this man works with Itachi, and that thing leaning against the bed is his weapon. He was watching me._

Just as I was about to try to sit, speak, do something, Itachi returned. He walks around the bed and looks down at me in a way that I have seen before; I just can't seem to remember where. I close my eyes and try to relax; if I stress myself the bleeding will be much worse. _Breathe slow and calm and don't move too much, and relax your muscles. Ok, all calm. Yeah right, I'm in a room with my incestuous brother and his friend. Plus, who knows how many other of my brothers people are around here just watching._

"Sasuke open your eyes, don't speak or move, and relax. You may go now Kisiame I can take care of him now."

Itachi started removing the bandages on my wrists and cleaning the wounds. After he had cleaned them to his satisfaction they were re-bandaged with a clean cloth. Then the same admistrations are applied to my ankles. Itachi is now blocking the light. Everything is moving in slow motion as he lowers his face to kiss me, almost gently. My thoughts turn to struggle, but my body does other wise. Too weak to even move I just lay there as my brother kisses me roughly on the lips.

The ground below me suddenly grows softer as I am laid on the bed. My brothers hands are everywhere at once, but they aren't even touching me. _I really must be delusional to be enjoying this. I must stop this now I must find some energy to stop this._ I painfully turn my head to the side. _Who knew that muscles could hurt this bad..._ I open my eyes to see the last remnants of a hurt expression fade from my brother's face.

"Itachi, could you sit me up in bed and get me some water. There is something you need to hear."

The water is cold to my dry throat, and I almost choke on my first sip. I really don't know how to say what I need, or even if I really should say it. He needs to know this, but I don't really want him to know, I don't want to let the hurt out of its cage in the furthest reaches of my brain. I locked those thoughts and memories up for a reason. To even think about those things hurt more than any physical pain that I have felt in my life. Shinobi don't admit to pain, even in their own thoughts, but this is one pain that I have admitted to myself over so many times over.

"I waited for you the night before, you were late. You were supposed to be home that night and I waited for you sitting under the tree in the old yard. You know I go and sit under that tree every year at the same time just so I won't forget what I need to do. I love, no loved, you Itachi, more than my own life, even more than power. Power has always been what we Uchihas chase. That's why you taught me to love you, to touch you, wasn't it? You felt powerful holding my heart in you hands. You used a child's love to bend him into submission. Did you ever think about me, did you ever love me; did you want me in ways other than just to feel power? You were my brother and my lover at the same time. You were my everything."

"Foolish little brother." Itachi sighed at the sudden emotional statement. "What happened to hating me and all that I had ever 'put you through' What happened to avenging our clan?"

_Yes, what happened to hating him? He killed mother, father, the entire clan. And I was going to forgive him just like that for the momentary love or lust I had felt as a child. I hate him, yes, I hate him... Now that even sounds fake in my head, I really am weak. What makes me think that it will all work out in the end? Honestly, I declare day and night that I will kill Itachi and avenge my family, but how can I. _

"I can't, I'm too weak."

"Brother..."

I lean over and touch my lips to Itachi's, cutting off what he was trying to say, in a desperate attempt to fill the hole that I had opened up by baring my soul. Itachi's hands are moving up and down my body, fingers sliding into every dip and curve. He rolls on top of me and I close my eyes and force any thoughts of how we are brothers to slide behind all other thoughts. Suddenly there is a cool rush of air on my face... Itachi pulled away. I lean up trying to close the distance between us, but my lips touch a callused surface, his hand. I open my eyes to see him get off the bed and walk off.

"Are you just forcing yourself on me like a little whore to prove a point, or are you trying to distract me. You are not proving anything to me, I know all about you little brother. Acting like a whore will not prove that you not weak."

He is right, and now that I am thinking calmly I see that I didn't do any of that out of love. I did it to fill a hole that had been filled with a past love for the past Itachi. He isn't the same person; he killed the clan for unknown reasons and used the newly acquired Maygenku Sharingan on me. Then he ran off to the Akatsuki, a criminal organization full of s-rank missing ninja from most of the hidden villages.

"Why did you...do it...?" I whisper in a tone that wouldn't be audible to a normal person, but I know that he can hear it.

"Why did I do it? You want to know why I killed the entire clan, except for you and I."

"_It_ was a difficult decision to make, you see."

_Do you remember when you were little you couldn't catch on to your training as fast as your father or I had? That everyone would whisper things like: "he's not a true Uchihas" and "He will never amount to anything"? Even I admit it, you were weak but you had potential to become strong. You were just a little kid and had plenty of time to grow stronger. They just couldn't see that, and they were contemplating sending you off, abandoning you somewhere, or just getting rid of you, if you catch my drift._

_They were not patient, and they wouldn't listen to any protests from me or your mother. She really was the only one other than me that saw your inner strength and your brain power. But, she being a woman and I wasn't considered an adult yet, even though I was a prodigy, so they wouldn't listen to anything that we had to say. We just had to watch and wait for their decision in torment. Do you remember, that's about the time that we stated doing things that brothers shouldn't do? I had done those things to express to you how much I loved you, and to spend as much time with you as I could._

_Soon I started to think: "There has to be something I could do to prevent losing you forever, but first I must become even more powerful and obtain the maygenku sharingan. And that means that I will have to kill my closest friend._

_That was when I started to spend time with Shisui. I became friends with him, and I really liked him. I didn't like him like I liked- like you, he was a just a close friend. Exactly what I needed. I must sound like a selfish bastard, and I don't denial that I am._

_After a while I started to notice that the others stated paying special attention to you. I knew it was almost time for me to act, and that means that I had to do what I needed to obtain the mygenku sharingan. It was time I took Shisui to the river... I knew, from research, that this was the best way to make a murder look like a suicide, and there wouldn't be any evidence to lead to me. I won't go into detail what had happened, and don't feel that I need to either._

_Do you remember the day that they came to question me after they found his body? They said that they wanted to question me because I was his closest friend, but I knew that they suspected me. _

_Do you remember that we hadn't done anything for a while and then that that night I suddenly requested you presence? That was the best night that I have witnessed, you must know this. I am more experienced now, and yet that was still the best night._

_Before the massacre I had a mission and was supposed to be home the night before, but I purposely delayed myself so that I could return at the right time to do what needed. I returned around six; you had left for training only an hour before, and went from house to house until I reached oars. When I reached our house father was waiting for me, he knew what I had done. Mother was home too and she had tried to stand up for me saying things like: "did you know that they were going to kill our little boy for being too weak"._

_He knew alright, he was the one that came up with the idea in the first place. He said that the Uchihas couldn't be disgraced by one such as you. He made a move to attack, and I blocked easily enough with my katana, but I was having a difficult time getting any hits in on him. He really was the strongest of the Uchihas. The little dance of hit block went on for what seems like forever, we were both beginning to grow tired. He went to force all of his remaining strength into a blow that I wouldn't be able to block, and attempted the move. _

_I closed my eyes and expected to struck, but I wasn't. I opened my eyes to find that our mother had taken the blow for me. She had given her life to try and save her sons. She died a shinobi and a mother at the same time. She used all of her instinct from all of her years as a shinobi and as a mother. She died with more personal honor than any of us even dream about._

_"Protect Sasuke, my son, I love you both." Those were the final words she spoke before she fell to the ground, dieing._

_Afterwards father was a pushover, he had used his remaining strength and he didn't even have the strength to block. After it was over you showed up, and I couldn't let you know any of the truth behind what has happened, you might not grow strong like I planed. So I devised a alternate reality consisting of what I wanted you to think and I unleashed it upon you with the sharingan._

_After I left I went to the Akatsuki, I had to look like the criminal I was to you. I had to keep my skills sharp for you._


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry that I haven't posted in forever-ago. IT took me a while to get any ideals for this chapter, and then guess what... My computer BREAKS! But yeah... I know that this doesn't make up for the long wait, and I'm so sorry.

I am stunned. Should I trust and believe him? This could be another lie; I know that he has told plenty of lies over the years. I close me eyes and lay back to rest, confused and unbelievable tired. "I'm really tired, also really confused, could you please let me rest? I will think about everything that you said, I promise, and we will talk."

I looked to the corner of my right eye to see Itachi nod in understanding just as my eyes drifted shut. _Maybe he is telling the truth; he's even being understanding that I am tired... Maybe... Maybe._

"Little brother rest now, but you have one hell of a decision ahead of you. Enjoy the peace while it lasts; by morning we will either be fleeing from all of our enemies or fighting to the death." A very disgruntled Itachi says to an un-hearing Sasuke.

Itachi paces the room wondering how his life will be, or if he will even exist, after his sleeping angel wakes. He feels so weak, giving his life to his brother. He has always been so independent, so strong. In the past nothing would stand in the way of what he wanted, but now he is standing in front of _he_ wants.

"You are a hell of a lot of trouble; do you know that?" He speaks again to the unconscious Sasuke.

Itachi now leaves the room and goes to retrieve some sake for the night ahead; he will need it. He takes the gourd of sake to a small bench next to a pond. He takes swig of sake straight from the gourd and cringes; he has never really liked the stuff. As the night goes on he becomes more and more intoxicated. Stopping this cycle seems sacrilege to the heavily impaired young ninja.

"Brother!"

I bolt upright; sweat rolls off of my chest in beads. My head is reeling as my eyes dart around the room searching for Itachi. Nowhere. I don't see him at all. I side off the bed, put my feet to the cold as ice wood floor, and walk over to the doorway. The early morning air is so cold, but the misty fog holds a calmness to it that is rarely felt in the shinobi world. It's so relaxing; I almost want to crawl back into bed and rest more. I look out over the garden; I look at the trees and flowers. When I look to the pond in the center I see a mass of black slumped on the ground in front of a bench.

"Itachi." I whisper to my self as I run over to him.

The ground squishes below my feet, and mud makes its way between my toes. I fall to my knees beside his seemingly lifeless body and roll him over so that he is lying on his back. I look to his face, and then I look on the ground beside him to see a broken sake gourd. _He drank himself into unconsciousness. And, he claims that I am the fool._ I shake him lightly then pat him on the face until he groans.

"Shit." Itachi says. Then he looks to me. "What the hell are you doing out here? Those insolent fools. You are not to be out side of your room! Let alone in you're in your boxers!"

_I'm... In my boxers. _

Itachi stands up and walks back to the room like nothing happened; I know that he has to be suffering from some sort of a hangover, but He would never show it. I quickly stand and follow him. When I get inside the room the doors close behind me. Itachi closed them to either keep me in or unwanted visitors out. I walk over to the bed and sit on the edge and look to Itachi.

"Is there anyway that I could have a bath? I feel so dirty; when I ran out to you my feet and knees got dirty. I really don't care that I am dirty; I just need to clear my head." I look straight at his closed eyes as he leans against a wall; waiting for his answer.

"Go. But, Kisiame will be waiting for you directly outside the bath. There is only one exit. Also, there are no windows, so you can't escape."

"How do I get there?"

"Just go" Itachi says angrily.

As I walk out the door I find why Itachi just let me go, Kisiame. He was waiting outside the door for me when I slid it open. He silently walks ahead of me; showing me the way. When we arrive at the bath Kisiame nods as if to show that we have arrived.

"Like Itachi said, I will be outside the only exit. Only. Do you understand me? There is no escape, so don't even try." States an obiously annoyed Kisiame.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey every one! I'm sorry for taking so long to submit this... My computer hates me... I hope everyone enjoys this short chapter(I'm also sorry for how short this chapter is -.-). I love all of my readers and will try to subit more chapters soon!

* * *

I quickly find the towels and make my way to the bath. It's a good thing that it is so early in the morning, because I am in my boxers; I don't think anyone saw me. I slip out of those said boxers and place them out of water's reach before sliding into the warm water. It's so warm and relaxing that I catch myself drifting off to sleep. _No! You mustn't sleep, you promised Itachi!_ I cup my hands and pour water over my hair.

"What to do?" I say aloud.

_I am so confused. I guess I could accept Itachi. But could I forget the pain; leave it all behind? Should I surrender to my every hidden desire? I really have always loved him; sometimes so much that I took every ounce of my strength to not run to him. And now I really want to believe him; I want him to love me again. But could he really be truthful? He has always known what to say to get me to bend to his will..._

I quite literally jump out of the water and get dressed. Once dressed I storm out of the bath house, like a man on a mission. I run past a baffled Kisame.

"Hey, kid done alrea-... Wait what's the rush!"

I just keep going as Kisame catches me grumbling something about "stupid kids". I slide the door to our room quickly to find Itachi eerily sitting in one of the many chairs that are scattered throughout our room. He's just sitting as still as a statue staring at the door. _He was waiting, and would have been waiting until I returned._

"Itachi!" I gasp as I quickly slide the door closed behind me. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, nothing..." He just waves my question away. "Have you come to a decision, my brother?

"You!"

"Me what, you idiot!" Itachi snorts to my one word answer; obviously that was not what he wanted to hear from me. He wanted to hear what I decided and what I am thinking.

"I want to stay with you. You were right; I am just like your shadow. I can't leave you be." I look up to his eyes. "I can't really explain what's going through my head, but it's revolving around you. I can't leave you behind or forget you. Here's my surrender. Nothing could replace the years that we missed, but maybe we can fill that void somehow."

"Well, you spoke..." Sighs Itachi. "You spoke what I hoped you would."

I look at Itachi in disbelieve. After all I said he still shows no reaction. He's the same as he's always been; the same that he was when we were kids.

"What do we do now?" I ask him.

"We will have to run"

"Run?" I say.

"Yes, Sasuke, we will have to run." Itachi says, patience growing thin.

"Why." I say confused.

"You are really as dumb as you look aren't you?" He says as he puts his hand over his eyes. "I am an s-ranked missing ninja wanted for murder. You are a not so well ranked missing ninja. Konoha cannot continue to rescue you while you are in my presence. They will lose your 'kidnapped' status and will start considering you a missing ninja. To the point, if found you and I both will be arrested. I thought you knew all of this..."

"I, uh..."

"I wonder about you some times. Honestly brother I didn't think you were this stupid. For you to be top of your class the rest of those kids must be complete idiots. Honestly!" Itachi says bluntly.

I feel myself turning red. I'm not really that stupid, am I? _I wonder what Itachi is thinking._ Is he happy that I want to be with him?

"What are you thinking brother; what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about you Sasuke; what did you thing I was thinking? I am thinking about what trials will be in our future. I may seem like a heartless bastard Sasuke, but I have had to become this over the years. I do still care what happens." Itachi never seemed more truthful.

I walk up to Itachi and lean close to him. _He really does care._ I look him in the eyes and stand on my tip-toes, leaning in to kiss him. Before I can reach his lips Itachi puts his hand over mine. I look too him with this confused look. He just shakes his head and turns to walk away. As he turns I see the hint of a smile forming on his lips. I laugh to myself. _My brother really is confusing sometimes..._

_

* * *

_Again I'll say it... I love you guys; you all keep me wanting to write! Reviews greatly appriciated. 


End file.
